


Courting the Court

by RoyalElfroot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalElfroot/pseuds/RoyalElfroot
Summary: Day 20: Public/semi-public sex,  aphrodisiacs, formal wearThe Winter Palace is so boring. What if someone spiked the Inquisitor’s punch? What happens after the smoke clears and the ball continues?





	Courting the Court

**Author's Note:**

> My first 3 way smut. Hooray.   
I've always had a big crush on Viv, and this just seemed like something she would do. She is always so in-control; it's fun to think of her uninhibited enough to let others into her personal space.

Eirlana Lavellan’s speech had been compelling. The Orleasians who had, mere hours ago, cursed her for being Dalish, now applauded her bold words and even bolder promises for the future. The Duchess was in custody, and Empress Celene would keep her crown and have Briala by her side. The shit show was over, but the ball was still going strong.  
She kept her back as straight and her steps as light as Josephine had taught her, waiting until she was safely in the fresh, cool, air of the balcony to permit herself to slump onto the smooth railing with a heavy sigh. Josephine had insisted the Inquisition remain and mingle; which was code for acquire allies.  
As a result, she had been stripped her of her armor and roped her back into the silver formal gown she had originally arrived at the palace in. Although beautiful, glowing the color of moonlight in a storm and sparkling even in the near dark, it was cumbersome. It’s structured bodice forced her to take small, controlled breaths and it’s sweeping skirts were heavy and difficult to maneuver. She had not missed it one bit. It was closer to a cage than an article of clothing. It’s only saving grace was that it was so long and extravagant, that nobody had even noticed her ornate little slippers were long gone.  
Luckily, her make up had been so smudged, that Celene’s handmaids opted instead to remove the thick oily foundation and merely reapply shadow around her eyes, exposing her Vallaslin. So she was left a little closer to herself than before.  
Eirlana lost herself in breathing in the night, smelling the not-so-distant green forests that seemed to call to her Dalish blood. Oh, how she longed to abandon the gown and streak into the trees in only her slip.  
Her reverence was broken by a familiar, lofty, voice.  
“My dear, I simply knew you would be out here. We must try to not be so predictable.” Vivienne joined her on the railing, gently insisting a small glass of wine into her hands. “Take this. You did very well, and deserve to celebrate.”  
Vivienne was the picture of an Orleasian beauty. Her smooth, perfect, skin on display from her high cheekbones where they peeked from under her simple mask, down to her breastbone. Her ample cleavage was not distasteful, as it was accented by a gown that was the height of Orlesian fashion- a tight, revealing, bodice that fell into a generous bell skirt.  
Before she had met Vivienne, Eirlana hadn’t known a woman could dress that way, could embrace her own beauty so wholly, and still command such a degree of respect. She was powerful, dangerous, and both men and women paused to look at her when she went past.  
Eirlana took the glass, grateful to the enchanter for bringing it. Vivienne had not shown Eirlana any favor in the past, but maybe tonight’s escapades had finally brought Madame de Fer completely to her side. “I needed a moment alone, to clear my head.”  
Vivienne cocked her head thoughtfully. “Alone? Where is the fun in that?”  
Eirlana tipped back the glass of wine, feeling it’s sour bite coat her mouth and throat. It was dry, and borderline unpleasant, but it was wine. Being alone was a tender spot for her. Other than her budding alcoholism, she kept it to herself, but being repeatedly snubbed by the same first enchanter time and time again was not the high point of her time with the Inquisition thus far.  
Vivienne sipped her own glass delicately, letting a small smile spread across her full mouth. The little Dalish Inquisitor was painfully easy to read. She saw how the little elf watched her, and took a small delight in it; not enough to ever pursue anything serious, but enough to…play.  
“Well, darling, I’m going to return to the party. I suggest you do the same. Come find me if you need anything, alright?”  
“Thank you.I suppose you are right.” Eirlana mumbled,standing to smooth her gown and finish her glass of wine. It’s potent headiness was already making her buzz along the edges.She watched Vivienne with a quiet longing as the mage strode back indoors, her skirts rustling along the marble floor.

The ball was a blur from there. Eirlana found herself refilling her wine maybe only once, maybe twice, and succumbing to the heat it provided. She swirled between the tittering nobility, finding herself in the presence of Vivienne yet again as though drawn there like a moth to flame. The mage smiled at her, a mischievous sort of smile.  
“Well, hello my dear. Are you having fun?” She purred, slipping an arm around Eirlana’s waist and steering her gently away from the circle of nobles she had been entertaining.  
“You said to find you if I needed anything.” Eirlana found courage in the wine; she seemed to be watching herself from afar as the music churned around them. “And I need something.”  
Vivenne turned Eirlana to face her, gently stroking the elf’s tattooed cheek with the back of her hand.   
“And what is it you need, my dear?”  
“You. I’ve needed you for a long time.” Eirlana’s words ran away without her, but she felt no shame. “I don’t care if it’s only for tonight.”  
Vivienne favored her with another sly smile, taking Eirlana by the hand and pulling her from the ballroom. Somehow they skirted the vestibule as well as the guest wing unnoticed, the revelers around them drunk, boisterous, and loud. They did not pause until Vivienne pulled Eirlana into one of the now-empty Salons off the guest wing.  
“Wait here.” Vivenne whispered, pulling Eirlana’s face gently towards her and kissing her on the mouth.  
Eirlana leaned into the kiss, attempting to part Vivienne’s lips with her tongue, but the enchanter pulled away with a wink.  
“In a moment, my dear. I’ll be but a moment.”  
Eirlana felt the world tilting as she watched Vivienne slip back into the guest hall; a heat coursed through her, pounding with her pulse. Was she really that drunk? It didn’t seem possible. She grasped one of the impressive marble pillars that flanked the room for support, listening to the spirited pleasure seekers just outside the door.  
When Vivienne returned with a strange man in an Orlesian mask and a whole carafe of wine, Eirlana voiced what curiosity could break the surface of the drunken haze.  
“Who? What?” She mumbled weakly.  
Vivienne withdrew a small bottle from a hidden pocket within her skirts, uncorked it, and upended the contents into the carafe. She expertly swirled the wine within, and carefully poured all three of them a glass. Eirlana accepted hers, but did not drink, considering it.  
“This is a good friend of mine, darling. And this,” She raised her own wine glass. “Is a little…court love potion.”  
The gentleman chuckled deeply, and spoke in a smooth, sensual Orlesian accent. “Trust me. This ‘potion’ will change your life, Inquisitor. Call me The Baron. Madame de Fer and I go very far back.”  
“You could say we ran in the same…circles.” Vivienne’s laugh was like silver bells as she and The Baron clinked glasses. Vivienne held out her glass to meet Eirlana’s, her smile perfectly vulpine. “Well? Do you still need just one night? I will warn you, it won’t be with just me.”  
Eirlana considered for a moment, looking The Baron over. His mask was simply shaped, but very ornately decorated. His long, dark, hair was tied back with a ribbon and tumbled over one, broad, masculine shoulder. He was of height on-par with Vivienne’s, both taller than the lithe elf before them, but he looked strong; clearly not one of the doughy nobles who spent their days lazing about their palaces. No, he was no stranger to physical activity.   
Then, there was Vivienne. The first enchanter, brought to the status of goddess under the grip of this ‘love potion’ they both giggled over.   
“Alright.” Eirlana raised her glass, clinking with both of them, before knocking back the contents.  
It tasted awful. Bitter, and stinging on the way down. Now, it was clear Vivienne had spiked her first glass…but this dose was far stronger in comparison. The effects were almost immediate. It seemed like every nerve ending in Eirlana’s body was buzzing, like she was coursing with the electricity she had seen Vivienne weild on the battlefield. It was the polar opposite of numbness.   
She crossed the room to Vivienne, feeling her body sway in a sensuality she didn’t need to falsify. She was the embodiment of sex, a succubus who only lived to fuck, and oh was she hungry.   
Vivienne accepted Eirlana’s embrace, pulling the elf into another kiss. This time, the enchanter allowed Eirlana’s tongue into her mouth, and returned the passion. Vivienne pushed her body against Eirlana’s, her hands gliding over the elf’s back to cup her ass as much as her silver skirts permitted.  
Eirlana moaned into Vivienne’s mouth, vaguely aware of The Baron watching them.  
“ladies, ladies.” The Baron cooed. “Aren’t those foolish gowns in the way?”  
Eirlana took the hint, reaching around Vivienne’s slender waist to fumble with the delicate fastens of her gown. Vivienne did the same for her, but with far more deft fingers. In seconds, Eirlana gasped, feeling the tight bodice finally give and the dress’s neckline slip over her breasts to expose her erect nipples to open air.  
The Baron had to help Eirlana with Vivienne’s gown, but once the fastens were finally released it dropped off of the enchanter to pool around her feet.  
Eirlana broke the kiss then, bid by the court love potion’s suggestion to slowly drop to her knees, her hands smoothing down Vivienne’s full breasts and over her flat stomach as she went down. Once kneeling, she kissed the fleshy mound between Vivienne’s legs, the skin perfectly smooth and devoid of hair. Her tender kisses ranged lower, and Vivienne widened her stance ever so slightly to welcome them.Encouraged, Eirlana began to kiss Vivienne’s outer lips, and her playful tongue lapped experimentally between them, teasing both of them as to the pleasures yet to come.  
The Baron positioned himself behind the Kneeling Eirlana, taking a moment to free the elf’s hair from the artful arrangement that had been piled atop her head before pulling Vivienne into a passionate kiss. He wound one hand into Eirlana’s now free tresses, pulling her from Vivienne’s sex to his own erect member, hastily pulled from his breeches.  
Eirlana gratefully took it into her mouth, hearing the rustle of her half-on gown around her as she turned to better suck him off. She bobbed slowly, relishing in the feel of a cock in her mouth in a wholly new way. Between the wine and the ‘love potion’, it all felt so incredible; no natural and so good.  
Above her, Vivienne groaned softly into The Baron’s mouth as his strong hands cupped her ample breasts, his thumbs sweeping up to stroke her perfect, pointed nipples. It made the enchanter write. She reached down, wrapping her own fingers in Eirlana’s air and pulling her off of the Baron’s cock with a wet pop. She guided the elf back to lick and kiss upon her own sex.   
But that simply wasn’t enough. The herbal tonic she had mixed for them was too strong, and demanded that Madame de Fer escalate the situation. She pulled away from The Baron’s mouth, and kicked her gown away from her feet. She moved with ease to sit upon the floor, her knees bent before her and her weight resting on her hands.  
Eirlana took in Vivienne’s nakedness with a foolish grin, before crawling forward and positioning herself between Vivienne’s knees, lowering to bring her mouth to Vivienne’s pearly, wet, sex fully. She licked the tender, delicate folds of the enchanter’s opening with zeal. She tasted incredible; sweet and velvety under the tongue.  
Vivenne parted her legs generously to allow Eirlana access, tilting her head back and dreamily motioning to The Baron with a small jerk of her head.  
The Baron took the cue, dropping to his own knees on the marble floor behind Eirlana’s exposed ass. He slid his hand between her legs, pushing his fingers between the elf’s outer lips to find her more than willing. He replaced his fingertips with the tip of his cock, teasing her for a moment before thrusting home.  
Eirlana moaned into Vivenne’s sex, bracing herself as The Baron thrust in and out of her. She tried to keep her focus on the enchanter, sucking the mage’s swollen clit between her teeth gently. Vivenne’s hips rolled forward in response, encouraging Eirlana to suck just a little harder, her eager tongue darting in to gently prick the sensitive flesh.  
That seemed to drive Vivienne mad with pleasure. The mage gripped Eirlana’s hair, panting and choking back a loud cry. Eirlana released Vivienne’s clit, driving her tongue in and around the mage’s slick opening as quickly as she could; she brought her thumb up to gently roll Vivienne’s wet clit while she tongue-fucked her. All the while, The Baron drove into her with increasing speed, making her stifle her cries of pleasure in her oral performance. Her body shuddered with pleasure, with the unreal bliss that both lovers imparted upon her.   
Vivienne came first, releasing Eirlana’s hair to clamp a hand over her mouth, hips rolling to ride out her orgasm against Eirlana’s thumb and mouth.   
Eirlana lapped it up, relishing in both the wetness on her cheeks and Vivienne’s thighs as well as the slapping sound of The Baron’s zealous plowing.   
“Your turn, my dear.” Vivenne panted, adjusting herself to slide beneath Eirlana. The enchanter caught one of Eirlana’s painfully tight nipples in her mouth, sucking and biting playfully to make the elf hiss before continuing lower. She positioned herself carefully, licking and sucking Eirlana’s clit While The Baron worked her.  
The sensation was surreal, and Eirlana came unhinged. She moaned one long howl, out loud, and was met with a sharp slap across her ass by The Baron in reproach. But it was too late, Eirlana felt the muscles of her core spasm as her body erupted into a long-overdue orgasm. She tried to stifle another moan, but was unsuccessful; the ecstasy of cumming wrenched it out of her, and it reverberated against all the marble. In the throes of the pinnacle of her lust, the door came open just enough to cast a shaft of light on the three of them.  
A familiar gruff voice chuckled: “Well well well, what have we here?”


End file.
